Basics of Battle
Summary * The player wins a battle by obtaining more points than the enemy. This is done by destroying the opponent's gates & Crystals. * If a player destroys an opponent's gate, they are awarded 500 points. * If a player destroys the opponent's Crystal, they get 1000 points. * Destroying a Crystal ends the current round. The battlefield is then cleared, gates and Crystals are reset, and a new round begins. * The workout battle ends when the 30 minute timer is up. Battle Workout battles take place inside the Black Box VR Arena. The virtual arena is approximately the size of an American football field. Each competitor has their own raised platform on opposite ends of the field where they will stay for the entire match. In front of each platform is a Crystal. The goal of the game is to destroy your competitor's Crystal while protecting yours! The battlefield is split into two lanes with a divider in the middle. Units on the battlefield can not cross from one side to the other. There are four main ways to attack and defend. # Direct damage exercise attacks - These are your most powerful weapons and are done by completing reps of specific resistance exercises. For example, you can unleash a massive meteor attack by doing a set of Overhead Press. # Deploying Champions - This is your team of units that will go out on the field and fight for you. You can choose your battle deck before every game and deploy them in the order that you desire. There are multiple types of Champions like fast melee attackers, flying unit, and archers. # Powerups - Load up two powerups before your battle and use them at the right time to gain an advantage. A few examples are Grenade which does damage to all enemy units in a given area, and Freeze which freezes all enemy units in place for a limited time. # Sidekick - Once per battle, you can release your Sidekick. Each Sidekick has it's own unique abilities. For example, FireHawk swoops down and destroys every unit on the battlefield with its napalm attack. To destroy the competitor's Crystal before they destroy yours, you must first take down one of the gates that are protecting it in each lane. If you can take the gate health from 100% down to 0%, it will explode. This allows you to directly attack the Crystal from that side. When one of the Crystals are destroyed, the round is over and the field resets back to its original state. You have ten seconds to rest before the next round begins. Every battle is 30 minutes. The scoreboard above the field shows the time remaining. The athlete with the highest score at the end wins the match and the trophies. Elements In the Black Box VR arena, there are three powerful elements that compete for domination. They are: # Air # Water # Fire Each direct damage exercise attack is powered by one of the three elements. For example, Chest Press Fire Beam is a Fire attack. Champion units are also powered by an element. Aquafist is a water unit. Elements are important because choosing the correct exercise or Champion can allow you to do 2x damage to other units. * Air attacks and Champions do 2x damage to Water units. * Water attacks and Champions do 2x damage to Fire units. * Fire attacks and Champions do 2x damage to Air units. Choosing the right attacks and Champions at the right time can be the difference between winning a round or losing! Always pay attention to the elements that are battling on the field. In the Arena, right above your Exercise selection table in the game you can reference the critical damage chart to be sure you choose the right strategy. Battle Deck Before every Black Box VR workout battle, you can choose your battle deck in the companion app. Your strategic options are endless: * Choose up to six Champions to join you. * Choose up to six direct attack exercises. * Select up to two single-use powerups. * Choose your SideKick. Be sure to choose Champions and direct attack exercises that have unique and compatible abilities and elements. Try different combinations to see what works best for you. Combat and Damage The amount of damage that your direct attack exercises do is based directly on your Exercise Level in the game. For example, if your Squat is a Level 15, you will do Level 15 damage with every rep. The higher the level, the higher the resistance you are given (i.e. it's heavier), and the more damage you can do. Your Champions start at Level 1 and can be upgraded by collecting cards. Upgrading your Level 1 Aquafist to Level 2 will give him more health and allows him to do more damage per second. Scoring You get points by destroy gates and Crystals. * Destroying a gate gives you 500 points. * Destroying a Crystal gives you 1000 points. It's possible to get a maximum of 2000 points per round by destroying both gates and the Crystal. If you destroy a gate but lose the round, you still get to keep your 500 points. Winning The Black Box VR athlete with the highest score at the end of the 30 minute battle will win and earn trophies.